<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Odds of Love by vygramul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053682">The Odds of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vygramul/pseuds/vygramul'>vygramul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person Of Interest - Fandom, Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vygramul/pseuds/vygramul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold asks the Machine to calculate the odds of various pairings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks, Joss Carter/John Reese, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Odds of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the iteration counter rolled over to 200 billion, Reese walked in. </p>
<p>"So what's the tally?" </p>
<p>"Well," replied Finch, turning stiffly to face him, "out of 200 billion simulations, Grace and I never meet in 113,332,445,901 of them, and don't fall in love in another additional 821,563. I suppose I should take comfort in the fact that meeting Grace results in a 99% chance of our falling in love." </p>
<p>"What about Carter?" Reese tried to hide his anxiety. </p>
<p>"Apparently, your meeting was almost inevitable, given the assumptions and starting point. You only fail to meet 103,215 times, and most of those are explained by accidents." </p>
<p>Reese continued to try not to look anxious. </p>
<p>"You end up in love in only 348,561,776 scenarios. Apparently, you just got lucky." </p>
<p>Reese lowered his head and nodded. Without looking up, he asked, "and what about Shaw and Root?" </p>
<p>Finch turned back to the machine, looking down at the monitor. "That's the strange thing. There are no scenarios in which they do not meet and fall in love. Maybe it was inevitable," Finch turned back to Reese, "Or maybe she just doesn't want to find one."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>